Apollo
by theatrythms
Summary: Apollo- The God of Health and Music. Or; 22 Things you didn't know about Deuce.


Apollo- The God of Health and Music

Or;

22 Things you didn't know about Deuce.

i. She was half Concordian, which wasn't uncommon for citizens in a town in Eibon.

Deuce couldn't deny it felt a little strange to fight for Rubrum, when the Azure Dragon crystal's pull was almost as strong as the crystal that bound her.

* * *

ii. She'd cried all the way to the facility while she sat on mother's lap. Her town had just gone up in flames, and the woman who'd taken her in to be in a new family was smoking a jasmine scented cigar.

Deuce hated fire magic, yet it flowed from her palms easily.

* * *

iii. Deuce was the second child at Dr Al-Rashia's facility. Bar Ace, a blonde haired boy who sat by himself and hummed while cards flew around him in a whirl. He'd only been there a month before Deuce arrived, and he already had a control of his weapon.

Three hours later, mother offered Deuce a flute to play, and the rest was history.

* * *

iv. Within the span of a year, ten other children had joined them. They were just as lonely and scared as Deuce had been, but they were better at hiding it.

* * *

v. Deuce's favourite song to play was an old Concordian song, about a man who loved music more than anything.

Once, she'd stumbled upon Ace trying to learn the words, but he couldn't get the pronunciation right of the Concordian words right. Not like how Deuce could.

He ran away when Deuce entered her practice room, and took the manuscripts with him.

* * *

vi. She already knew the song off by heart.

* * *

vii. She and Nine technically shared a birthday. Hers was February 8th, and his was February 13th, only he was a year older.

For five days of the year, they were the same age, and Deuce wasn't the youngest.

For five days a year, Deuce felt equal to her siblings.

* * *

viii. When Deuce was eight, she'd had a crush on Ace. She doodled them together all over the journal mother had given her. She started writing songs for him to sing; little arias with simple four chord ostinatos and a basic descant. But she scrapped them all, because they would never be like the old Concordian song about loving music.

Her crush on him faded like her memories of the dead.

* * *

ix. Deuce was nine when she made her first kill. It was alarmingly precise and the Rubrum soldier attacked first. Eight froze on the spot, and Cater's mind and all her knowledge magic incantations blanked.

It was an old Lorican ballad that had brought the soldier to an early grave. Deuce attacked with three deadly notes; D#, B and E flat.

If she hadn't, Cater, Eight, and most likely herself, would've been killed.

* * *

x. She apologised to the soldier and closed his eyes. She forgot him moments later, and that was the end of that.

* * *

xi. When Deuce first learnt about Phantoma, the life essence of people, and the kaleidoscope of colours it could be, Deuce stayed awake all night and thought about what colour her and her sibling's Phantoma would be.

She hoped she'd never find out.

* * *

xii. She was four days sixteen when Milites attacked. She didn't feel sixteen, so when the three hours began to dwindle, Deuce realised that on the battlefield, your age never mattered.

It never really mattered.

* * *

xiii. Deuce never forgot birthdays. On every single one of her classmates-they were Class Zero now, not siblings- she'd rouse the special person and play them a song.

For the three minutes it took to play 'Happy Birthday', everyone forgot about the war, and they were all siblings again.

* * *

xiv. She has one scar over her lip from when a solider hit the butt of their rifle into her flute. Deuce cut her lip open mid note.

Nine had driven his spear through said soldier's stomach and King shot them in the face to return the favour.

* * *

xv. Mother healed her, but she was still left with the scar.

It still hurt when the top of her lip brushed against the embouchure of her flute.

* * *

xvi. Lady Celestia was always so poised and elegant, even when her country was falling apart around her.

She reminded Deuce of who she wanted to be.

* * *

xvii. She didn't know why everyone had trusted her with the COMMSs. Even though they were all freaking out about being stranded and not being able to get back home, it was the calmest Deuce had been in the entirety of the four months of war.

In the forest, surrounded by all her favourite people, she'd felt detached from the world and the war, and it relaxed her.

* * *

xviii. When Commander Kurasame died, Deuce played the old Concordian song until she wasn't sad anymore.

And for the first time, Ace joined her.

* * *

xix. Mahamayuri and Ingram fell like all great cities did; in great flames against the screams of its people.

They looked like funeral pyres, sending off those whose time had come too soon, and those whose sins caused the fall.

And Deuce played the psalm that made it all happen.

* * *

xx. The morning when Lady Celestia arrived in the main entrance, Deuce used her flute for not killing for the first time in a long while.

The three minutes of 'Happy Birthday' for King's eighteenth birthday brought back a rush of memories that no one even knew were still there, buried under months of war.

And suddenly, Class Zero, the twelve children of Dr Aceria Al-Rashia, weren't scared anymore.

* * *

xxi. Deuce never forgot birthdays, or her siblings, even when the world was quite literally ending.

* * *

xxii. Deuce didn't have final words. Instead, she played the last few bars of her favourite, old Concordian ballad, and waited for the next encore, that was soon to begin again.

* * *

sO that was my attempt to write angst I hope you all enjoyed it! Deuce is my favourite character and my second highest levelled character in the game, so I really wanted to write my interpretation of her. Review maybe?

-Emily


End file.
